


Saving the Savior

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Regina do to bring Emma back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Savior

**Author's Note:**

> First OUAT story posted and first story flying solo. English isn't my first language so if you find grammar/spelling mistake feel free to let me know. Little oneshot that popped in my mind a few days ago and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. Enjoy! :)

Nobody noticed. They didn't see her falling asleep at her desk because her body refused to stay up, her migraines so bad she would threw up and fear she would be permanently blind. They were oblivious to the healthy eater munching on chocolate bars and gulping energy drinks. With Rumple in a coma, she had the most knowledge about dark magic, it was only natural they turned to her to fix the situation. When summoning Emma with the dagger didn't work, she, and quite frankly everyone in town, made it her mission to bring the Savior back.

She kept running the town with a firm hand and showing confidence as a facade. She spent a lot of time with Henry, reassuring him that his other mother would be back and to her normal self. She comforted Robin who was now trying to accept that Marian was gone for good and that he had been blind to Zelena's ruse. She took care of Roland who was too small to understand what was going on but still missed the woman who had been his mother for a few weeks.

She visited her sister daily, making sure she ate properly and exchanging magic theories on how to save Emma. She accepted Snow's harsh words of blame for letting her daughter sacrifice herself. She endured Hook's threats of torture if she didn't find a way to bring his True Love soon.

She read every books in her vault, the library and in Gold's shop. She talked with Belle, with Blue, Nova, Tink and the other fairies, with Maleficent. She asked Ariel to go to Wonderland and collect all of her mother's belongings. She did the same for the castle where she had grew up. She barely ate and sleep but it didn't matter because Emma was missing. She kept the dagger on her at all time, not trusting anyone with its power.

Nobody had heard anything and it made them frantics. Three months after Emma's disappearance, she finally collapsed. She was alone in her secret room in her vault, the place she was now referring as her crisis center, and she felt her vision tunneling and her legs shaking. Before she could reach for a vile of regenerative potion, she was on the ground.

When she woke up, her head was pounding and her body felt strange all over but it didn't matter. Her phone was ringing loudly with the tone she had selected for Robin.

"What took you so long to answer? Zelena is at the hospital, you have to come and help her!"

She didn't say a word and transported herself to the hospital. Her sister was laying on a bed, her face pale and clutching Robin's hand in hers. Nurses were trying to stop the bleeding and yelling at her and Robin to leave before the doctor arrived.

Zelena had been poisoned and the baby was gone. No magic could save them. Robin was devastated and crying silently. When Zelena passed away a few hours later, she was numb. She sent Robin home with Henry, Roland and Little John to watch over him. In Zelena's cell, she quickly found the poisoned apple and almost laughed at the irony.

"It's what you wanted."

The voice behind her made her jump. Familiar and yet foreign. She turned around to see the woman she had been looking for.

"You look like hell."

It was true. She had dark circles under her eyes that she concealed under heavy layers of make up, her cheekbones were prominent, her hair was greasy and messy.

"You look... different."

Emma’s hair was now more silver than blonde, her green eyes were almost violet and her skin was covered in dark scales. The Dark One had an amused smile.

“I am different.”  
“Why didn’t you come when we summoned you?”

Emma shrugged.

“I didn’t want to.”  
“You didn’t want to? You didn’t want to see Henry, see your parents? To see Hook?”  
“I didn’t want them to see me like this.”  
“What did you do then? Where did you go?”  
“Here. There. Everywhere. These new powers are pretty amazing! Oh! I went on the moon!”

She sounded like a child in a candy store. The Dark One sat on the bloody cot and smiled at her.

“The moon?”  
“Yep! All this quiet was perfect to think and not hurt anyone so I went there at first. Took my time to take it all in, you know? But after a while I got bored so I went to the Enchanted Forest to have a little fun!”  
“You did?”  
“Oh I did! I killed all the ogres so now it’s safe to go back there. Killed a few peasants as well… They were so annoying! I completely understand why you did it so much."  
"You know about that?"

The laugh that came out of Emma wasn't entirely human.

"Of course I do! I read the book after all! And I saw all your story. I know."  
"All my story?"  
"From before you were born to what you did yesterday. I saw it all. And not just you but everyone in this damn town. Let me tell you, you are not the only villain here."

The next question was charged with emotions.

"Why? Why Emma?"  
"Because I could."  
"No, why did you sacrificed yourself for me? Why did you sacrificed your happy ending with Hook?"  
"Oh he's not my happy ending, trust me on that."  
"Then why?"

Emma made an apple appear and gleefully bit into it.

"Mmm... such a good apple. Too bad your sister didn't agree."  
"You... you did this? You killed Zelena and the baby?!?"  
"It's what you wanted."  
"I did not want an innocent child to die!"  
"But you did want your sister dead. And don't worry, I only took one life. This time."  
"I don't understand."

Emma finished her snack and threw away the core before she approached the other woman and gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"I took the child's life essence and placed it in a much more appropriate vessel."

She put her hand on top of Emma's.

"You mean I...?"  
"You get your happy ending as I promised. A child with the man you love. So no more skipping meals and not sleeping. Stop wasting your time on an impossible mission."

The tears were strangling her voice.

"Emma, I... thank you."

The hug was fierce and heartfelt. The kiss on the cheek was unplanned.

Emma disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

In the ruins of a castle that once had been Snow White's a blonde woman lay, a blank dagger clutched in her hand.


End file.
